


A Sense of Belonging

by Meddalarksen



Series: Creative Outlet [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANgel suddenly understood the feeling of awe some people had walking into a cathedral, if this was what they felt even slightly, she could get behind that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense of Belonging

“I’m not sure how good an idea this is. I mean, it’s just lights,” Angel protested as she stepped into the street, pausing as the glow suffused them.

She looked up, turning in a full circle, knowing her expression was one of pure shock, she hoped it was shock and didn’t actually evidence the joy she could feel bubbling up inside her. “That….is a lot of lights.” The colors blending into a beautiful mosaic of vibrancy and the way they cast both a bright glow alongside the drifting shadows as people walked past. She’d been to Vegas and it paled in comparison. This was artistic and continued on well past where she was standing—a sky of colored stars. She was fairly sure she could stay happily in this one spot and just revel in the colors.

They were intricate and glittered in the way her wings, in the way Megan’s wings, did. It was a glimmer of iridescence painted in electric light, wrapped around buildings and overhead like some great cathedral. She suddenly understood the feeling of awe some people said they had walking into those buildings, if this was what they felt even slightly, she could get behind that. Arches and columns and swirls of blue and pink and green all combined into a church she could worship in. Even with her wings curled against her arms and resembling ink, even with her coat over the top of them, she….felt as though she belonged here. Felt as though she was a part of this glorious show.


End file.
